


You Are All I Want to See

by entre_nous



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Jason Todd - Freeform, M/M, Porn, Public Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, jaydick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entre_nous/pseuds/entre_nous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara and Dick take Jason out for the night, which quickly turns into "Dick, take Jason out to do something while I go hang with friends sorry not sorry", and you won't see anyone complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are All I Want to See

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing but for some reason not putting said writing up? That needs to change. Enjoy!

It was a Friday night, one of the only nights Jason had off from patrol with Bruce. Barbara and Dick had agreed to take their younger ‘sibling’ out somewhere; wherever he wanted. Dick and Jason were both somewhat relieved when Barbara admitted that she had made previous plans with friends that she rarely had the chance to see, so she couldn’t cancel. Though she felt guilty as they drove to the restaurant where these friends of hers were waiting, Dick reassured her that it wasn’t a big deal, and that they would all hang out at Wayne Manor later.

“Don’t crash the thing.” Was Barbara’s only statement to Dick when he rolled down the window on the driver’s side. Jason had climbed into the front seat, smudging the slush at the bottom of his shoe onto the glovebox and then wiping it off with the sleeve of his jacket.

Barbara’s nose was already turning a bright shade of red from being out in the cold for only a couple of minutes when she hustled to the door, not bothering to wave to the two as they drove off in her car.

“What do you wanna do, Jay?” Dick asked, pretending to be disinterested. Jason knew better than to say something that would seem boring to Dick, like going to a bookstore or a museum –where Jason would have much rather spent his time _anyways_ ; few people, quiet…perfect– so he thought for a  moment, his bright blue eyes rolling up to the left, pondering.

“How about a movie?”

“Sounds good.” Dick said, making a swift right turn and conveniently coming across a movie theater not far from where Barbara would be.

Standing outside and looking up at the movies, Jason immediately made it clear that Dick would pick the movie, not him. He had picked where to go, though that statement wasn’t enough to keep Dick from reminding him, “But we were taking you out tonight to do what _you_ wanted to do.”

“It’s cold, can you just pick a movie?” Jason demanded, rolling his eyes heavily.

They both decided, though it was Dick’s decision for the most part, to see a drama that had been out for a while, which Jason had a fair hunch he would fall asleep during it. He had never been incredibly interested in movies anyways, it’s not like he grew up watching particular ones that weren’t interrupted by his parents screaming at each other.

And why Jason had even picked going to the movies to begin with was made clear to Dick when they were at the concessions stand, and Jason asked for a giant bowl of popcorn with _extra butter_ and a couple boxes of candy along with a huge root beer. For a moment, Dick was repulsed by just how much junk food Jason was buying, mostly for himself, though he told Dick they could share. But then it made sense to him. Jason was a teenager, with a massive appetite – for just about everything, including food – living with Bruce, who was incredibly strict when it came to the dietary habits of his sidekicks. So instead of letting his disgust show outwardly, Dick only inquired once, “You think you’re going to be able to eat all of that, Jay?”

With a mouthful of popcorn, Jason looked up at Dick and mumbled, “I said we could share.”

After swallowing, and opening the doors to the theater, Jason insisted, “I’m really hungry, anyways, it’s not like you two were planning on feeding me tonight, right?”

“I would’ve.” Dick answered simply, earning a glare from Jason, and a tight smirk, because he _knew_ what that meant, but Jason was under the impression that they were still laying low with what they were to each other, unless there was a house and a cave between the two of them and anyone who would care. Out in public like this, though, they may have appeared to be brothers, or friends, but no one knew what they did, most nights. And Barbara wasn’t with them, and probably wouldn’t be for a while.

Jason already had the tingling feeling of excitement in his stomach, and the jitteriness in his legs when he acknowledged that things could take a turn tonight, as long as they were technically ‘alone’. When Dick stepped upward to the highest seats in the theater, finding the excluded row empty, much to his relief, he turned to watch Jason scowling at him, demanding “You could’ve helped with my shit if you’d planned to come all the way up here.”

“I’ll make it up to you.” Dick assured in an undertone, making Jason stare down at the hands that were grabbing the four boxes of candy from under his arm in one hand, and the collar of his jacket in the other, to tug him to the center of the row.

“Now, if anyone asks, we have this whole row reserved for some friends that are showing up any minute now. Kay?” Dick explained after they had sat down and Jason was seemingly downing as much soda as he could, peering up at Dick with wide, innocent eyes. Dick smiled down at him until he brought his head up from the armrest, swallowing thickly and making a face as he looked over the rest of the theater.

“Okay…” Jason agreed, “I don’t think anyone is gonna come up here, though.”

“Well, you never know.” Dick reminded him before curling an arm loosely over Jason’s broad shoulders.

Jason still couldn’t get used to this – the closeness, whenever they _could_ get close. It was always so overwhelming, though it may have been overwhelming to _anyone_ that had to be within a couple feet of Dick Grayson. There wasn’t a person alive that couldn’t acknowledge how gorgeous Dick was…Jason swore he even saw men, with their girlfriends, staring at Dick _every time_ they all went out together.

“This movie is going to suck so much dick.” Said Dick, who giggled every time he used his own name in or as an insult to anything.

“Then why did you buy tickets to see this movie?” asked Jason, who was genuinely curious, instead of judgmental. Jason knew there was some kind of motive behind what Dick had done. If they were with anyone else that they knew, Dick would have never let Barbara ditch the group to be with her other friends. And Dick would have never agreed so quickly to going to see a movie because when did he ever want to spend that much money, make that kind of commitment to a movie that he could end up hating?

Shrugging, Dick offered, “None of the other movies looked good.”

“We could’ve gone and done something else!” Jason hissed, “You wasted twenty two fucking dollars to just sit here in the dark?”

“With you? Why not?”

“We can do that at home.” Jason finally broke his stern expression and frustrated voice when he started laughing at how ridiculous Dick was for doing something like this. But he couldn’t say he was _that_ surprised, could he?

Finally Jason sat back and looked forward as the room began to go quiet, and the lights dimmed almost to complete darkness, “You’re such a fuckface…twenty two dollars, what is _wrong_ with you?” Jason laughed quietly.

“Says the kid who wasted _thirty bucks_ on junk food.”

“This won’t be wasted, I’ll eat it!” Jason punched Dick in the ribs with a wide smile and another obnoxious laugh, “Just shut up.”

“ _You_ shut up… _I’m_ not even saying anything – “ Dick wrapped his arm around the back of Jason’s neck tightly and covered his mouth firmly while shushing him in his ear until Jason kicked him just hard enough to make Dick let go with a chuckle.

It didn’t have to be said explicitly. But halfway into the previews for upcoming films, Dick was pushing Jason’s hair back with his fingers tenderly, even as he ate most of the popcorn on his own and drank the giant soda that was probably making him sick by now with how sweet it was, and how unfamiliar the sugar loaded beverage was to Jason’s body. He only recognized Dick’s hand in his hair when he leaned into it and glanced over to Dick in the darkness.

Once the movie started, Dick looked down at the time on his phone. Jason wondered why he felt the need to watch the time, but didn’t bother asking. Nor did he ask why Dick looked down the aisle, beside both of them. He already knew, by then. Jason barely took his eyes off of the screen, but couldn’t absorb what was happening on it when Dick leaned down, acting as if he was going to lay his head on Jason’s shoulder, but instead bit the skin of Jason’s neck, sending a chill over his body. The warmth of Dick’s saliva over his neck, and his ear, in the cold theater, made Jason shiver over and over.

Jason knew Dick’s secret turn on was being ignored, for the most part, when administering bruises on delicate flesh with intense breathing and chaste kisses leading up to whatever he was going to do to his lover. Jason continued to ignore Dick’s mouth, and sat up to look over Dick when he tried to kiss his lips.

Snickering over the loudness of the movie, Dick sat up and then moved Jason’s cup over to the other armrest to move the one in between them up into the seat. Jason shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth before Dick had figured out where he would rather be when he gave Jason head, and pouted quietly when Dick took the large paper bowl from his hands and put it on the seat just beside him.

“Sit down, asshole, I can’t see.” Jason giggled, kicking lightly at Dick’s strong thighs before he knelt down in front of Jason.

With a sigh of disapproval, Jason began licking the salt off of his fingers as if he were a child with no manners, and spoke between each wet fingertip, “That floor is probably filthy.” Looking down at Dick with the tip of his thumb between his lips, Jason smirked, “Fitting place for you, I guess.”

Scoffing quietly, Dick looked up at Jason in disbelief with two elbows digging into the teenager’s knees, “You really wanna go there with me?”

“What are you _doing_ down there?” Jason pretended to be overly curious and dumbfounded, though his devious smirk gave him away.

The button on Jason’s jeans came undone easily, and slowly, so much so that Dick had almost wished he’d done it with his teeth, if only to see the look on Jason’s face.

The movie was just about to start, the sound booming beneath Dick’s knees, and with that came the small swivel of Jason’s hips as he sunk down in his seat just slightly, begging Dick with an occasional, but desperate, heated glance.

Dick’s large hands came down, after he’d twisted his arm somewhat awkwardly, and felt over the cool skin of Jason’s abdomen, that had become so nicely sculpted over the past year, mainly due to the fact that Jason was different, he was still growing, but this year he’d become more of a young man. Although Dick still felt as if he were the older one, the sight of him, and deeper sound of Jason’s voice made his eyes practically roll back at the most inopportune moments.

He felt the coarse, thick trail of hair when he shoved his fingers and palm in, and past the waistband of Jason’s boxers, watching the way the younger man bit at his bottom lip and let out a small huff through his nose. He still ignored Dick, staring up at the screen with half-open, glimmering eyes. They completely shut, finally, when Dick encircled the base of his cock in his hand, and tugged the elastic band just beneath his balls.

Dick wasted no time, immediately bringing his tongue up the underside of Jason’s cock, feeling his pulse at the center of the long, wet line.

It never took long to get Jason riled up, and as hard as he could possibly be.

“God, yeah,” the small groan of praise from above Dick made him smirk around the head.

A quiet, sinister chuckle from Dick had Jason squirming in his seat, the vibration in his cock only making the throbbing worse. Jason was still trying his best to ignore Dick all together, and not grab a hold and thrust up to begin a relentless pounding, but his imagination was enough, and the loud slurp Dick offered when he took as much of Jason’s cock in his mouth as he could was more than enough to stop him, and make him shiver.

A couple times with his lips tightly around the shaft, moving up and down, and Dick was pinning Jason’s hips down into the seat with his hands to stop him from losing control so early. But he only had two hands, and Jason did as well, which Dick hadn’t thought he would utilize until two strong hands, and tightly clenched fingers were curling into his soft dark locks and forcing him down. Sooner he felt Jason’s tightened abdomen against the top of his head while he was still being forced down. This was one thing Dick had wished Jason wasn’t into. It wasn’t that Dick had never deep-throated, it was that Jason was quite a bit bigger, and loved it more than anyone else Dick had ever met. If anything, he could have simply gotten off to just having the head of his cock constantly choked on and swallowed for a solid two minutes. No movement, nothing more than the fluctuating muscles around him.

The thought of Jason curled completely inward, into his body, which he very well knew he was, kept Dick’s mind occupied, ignoring the lack of air he was getting into his lungs.

“N-no,” Jason pleaded when Dick tried to pull off, and suddenly the desperate adolescent was in his voice again, “Just a little longer, please…feels so good…fuck,” the last word came out in a high whimper that could have easily been heard everywhere else in the theatre.

He swallowed thickly around Jason’s cock as he began to listen to him, bent down next to Dick’s ear, and huffing out quiet pleas and curses, breathing out the older man’s name a couple of times.

“God, Dick…shit, oh, fuck, you know how much I love this. Just let me choke you with my cock.”

Jason loved to ramble on and on, an endless slew of dirty talk, and he could do it without having any stimulation at all, but when he was drunk with lust, it was the sweetest sound to Dick’s ears. He pushed through the feeling of being faint, pushed through the immense discomfort, and listened closely to Jason’s breathing as it grew heavier and rougher.

“Let me see it.” Jason grumbled into his ear, “Let me see your cock. Take it out for me, I want to see you touch yourself.”

With trembling hands, Dick obeyed Jason, who he couldn’t decide if he wanted to punch or continue to please. Suddenly the very top of his throat was being massaged from the outside with Jason’s fingers, making him cough briefly, feeling all of the blood rushing to his face, even as he weakly pumped his fist over his own shaft, feeling how painfully hard he was.

“You like this too, don’t you.” Jason mumbled, that edge to his voice that Dick loved more than anything, “You like being on your knees for me. You can’t tell me you don’t, look how hard you are.”

Finally he withdrew his mouth, just enough beneath the force of Jason’s upper body and hands to release the heavily leaking cock from his mouth, breathing deeply against it, at least the best he could before swallowing the amount of thick saliva that had gathered around Jason’s cock.

“You little fuck,”

“There’s nothing _little_ about me anymore.” Jason instantly replied, “I’m gaining on you, too.”

He knew what Jason meant. Height, and everything else, he was becoming bigger than Dick. Finally Jason sat back slightly, leaning his head down to look at Dick. He knew that if it weren’t so dark, he would be able to see how red Dick’s face was, and his eyes as well.

With a sigh of contentment, Jason leaned back further and took in the way Dick was draped over his knees, sitting on his heels and regaining his breath as if he’d just ran a mile. Beside Dick’s face was Jason’s cock, still as hard as it could be and leaking slowly with precome while Jason waited. But the way Dick’s body moved when he breathed, Jason could almost swear his shoulder was jerking with the movements of his hand on his cock.

“What are you doing?”

“Just give me a sec, Jay.” Dick panted, resting his forehead over Jason’s tight abdomen.

Apprehensive to touch Dick back, Jason looked up at the giant screen before him, still not quite registering what was happening in the movie, even with the occasional laughter from the audience. His fingers were slow and hesitant when he pushed them into Dick’s thick, soft hair. Not often enough did Jason touch him this way, tenderly, and if he did it was only if he wanted something.

“Hang on,” Dick reiterated, thinking that Jason’s caressing fingers were not a sign of affection.

He felt the exhale that Dick let out every now and then shape around the base of his cock with its heat. He tried to be patient, but all he wanted to do was nudge Dick’s head down just a little bit, and press the head of his cock to the older man’s lips. Still, he kept his composure, sighing between steady breaths.

Meanwhile, Dick stared downward at the thick, pulsating shaft just inches from his mouth. He felt Jason’s tension beneath him, and his want, the urges that he was ignoring. It was harder than he remembered to keep up with what Jason wanted from him. He knew that, eventually, Jason would reciprocate, and it would be worth it. Not to mention that, generally speaking, he loved doing this for Jason.

Finally he felt over Jason with his hand, felt the warm skin with thick saliva still remaining in certain spots. When he knelt before Jason again, he reached up and curled his fingers between the younger man’s, feeling the bony knuckles force his fingers closed tightly.

Just as Dick lightly licked up the underside of the head of Jason’s cock, Jason was already thrusting up. His elbows dug down into Jason’s thighs before he reasoned with him, “Just stay still, okay? Even if I let go of your hands, just let me do this.”

With a quiet yet stubborn sigh, Jason nodded and clutched tighter at Dick’s hands. He wondered if Dick didn’t want him to touch him at all until he was done. That wasn’t going to work.

Dick didn’t go down on him as he had before. Instead he took the head of Jason’s cock in between his lips and began gliding his tongue over Jason’s slit, making the younger man squirm beneath him. He felt the warmth of Dick’s tongue sliding around the head entirely until he moved his mouth down and sucked at his cock heatedly with a soft moan. A heat flooded Jason’s body as he stared down at the thin bridge of Dick’s nose and watched his lips constantly move around his cock. Jason’s mouth hung open when he felt Dick release his hands and used them to stroke what wasn’t in his mouth, and tug at Jason’s sac, instantly making him arch his back with the combined sensation of Dick deep throating him again, but this time slower.

Before he knew it Jason was gripping at the seat beneath him, letting out heavy, ragged breaths and letting Dick devour his cock.

When Dick looked up at him with deep blue eyes, Jason exhaled finally and felt the rising feeling of release in his gut when he whimpered, “I’m s-so close,”

This time when Dick took all of his cock in his mouth he plunged Jason’s cock deeper into his throat than he had before, when Jason was forcing himself. With only one small gag, Dick swallowed thickly around the head, once again shutting his eyes tight and listening to the noises Jason made.

The repeated ‘ah’ Jason let out grew louder, until he covered his own mouth and tried to silence himself only for a moment. The moment Dick felt the heated liquid spilling down his throat, he heard Jason making a noise he’d never heard him make before, though it was heavily muffled, and Jason was digging his fingers into Dick’s back until the older man’s coat was being pulled tightly in Jason’s fist.

His body didn’t stop reacting to his release, even after he was emptied and Dick was sucking at his still hard cock. Jason was still moving slightly beneath Dick when he was pushing his shirt up and kissing his stomach gently.

Dick crawled over Jason’s body and kissed him firmly, letting Jason taste and feel all the work he’d just done. And Jason smirked at the feeling of swollen, warm lips over his.

“That was amazing.” Jason exhaled, still catching his breath.

With a dark smile, Dick asked, “Yeah?”

Jason looked as if he was high on something, with his half lidded eyes and the stupid smirk he had on his face, as well as the way his hair was tousled and messy from leaning back into the seat when he arched his back.

Suddenly Jason’s hands were around the back of Dick’s head, pulling him in. As they kissed, Jason licked up into Dick’s mouth and tasted himself on Dick’s tongue.  One of his hands felt down Dick’s body, and acknowledged that his cock was still hard and exposed.

“I wanna ride your cock.” Jason whispered against Dick’s lips.

Jason’s words kept Dick kneeling, it seemed that anything he could say pertaining to wanting to do _anything_ to Dick paralyzed him with shock and overwhelming need. Although Jason could be a force to be reckoned with at times, the way he leaned into Dick’s neck and kissed just beneath his jaw was soft and gave away nothing of his forceful nature.

So many things ran through Dick’s mind as the younger man started to tug and smooth his palm over the head of his cock. He thought about the fact that, although they’d done it before, Jason still wasn’t used to it; and it _did_ take a while to get used to. They didn’t have lube, because Dick didn’t just carry that stuff around. He may have gotten around _slightly_ , but not that much, and not since he’d been doing anything like that with Jason.

But he knew Jason. It wasn’t that he couldn’t take no for an answer, but he would pout slightly and ask Dick why a couple of times even after having the answer. Jason felt as if it was something wrong with him, if Dick didn’t take him up on an offer like that.

“Are you sure?” Dick asked quietly and shakily as Jason continued to kiss and nip at his neck.

Before his answer, Jason opened his mouth wider and licked along the side of Dick’s neck, smelling his aftershave and feeling a few stray, curly black locks brushing over his own forehead, “Yes,” he answered.

“I don’t have – “ Dick started, only for Jason to interrupt him, “I don’t care.”

Jason wasted no time, as he was already moving from his place beneath Dick, and pulling Dick up the best he could to sit him in the wide, cushioned chair. He tugged his already undone pants down almost to his knees, and used his own saliva spat into his hands to coat Dick’s cock thoroughly, grasping the shaft with both hands and pumping a generous amount over the thick length. He had already turned his back to Dick, and tried to position himself over him before he felt the other warm, wide hands pulling him down and positioning him over the head of his cock. With genuine effort, Jason forced himself down, moving gently over Dick to ease the passage of his cock. A small hiss came from Jason the moment Dick felt the sensitive head of his cock push past the tightness, and inward, into Jason.

With labored breaths, Dick tried his best to relax and enjoy. But he was so hard and throbbing, not quite getting over Jason’s completion and his eagerness to return the favor. Once Jason’s tense body was pressed down thoroughly onto Dick’s thighs, having the older man completely inside of him, Jason sighed, and shakily insisted, “Fuck me.”

Suddenly Jason felt thick, muscular thighs moving beneath him and separating, before the hands that had only gently held his hips moved up to his waist and forced him back, further into the seat and into Dick’s lap. Dick positioned himself in the chair as comfortably as he could before he grasped Jason’s waist tighter and began these choppy thrusts up into him. Jason furrowed his brow in concentration, before looking back at Dick, and grabbing on to both the armrests beside them. The hair that fell over Jason’s forehead bounced lightly with the quickening pace of Dick moving in and out of him.

Dick was biting into his bottom lip, chewing at it and watching Jason’s body move over him, starting to rock his own hips back and forth and exposing how far inside of him Dick was. For a long moment, he just sat there, still, watching Jason move. The way Jason pushed back and forth, digging his fingers into Dick’s separated thighs, made the older man groan quietly, much to his own surprise.

“You like that?” Jason asked quietly with a devilish smirk over his shoulder, and his breathing just heavy enough as he bared his teeth and then bit his lip again.

As Dick sat up, he pulled Jason’s back into his torso, whispering against the younger man’s neck, “You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

“In this position, how couldn’t I?” Jason breathed after pressing his lips against the coarse hair next to Dick’s ear.

Listening to Jason’s breathing closely, Dick reached in front of him, groaning again when Jason rolled his hips back as Dick’s hands came over his chest beneath his shirt before reaching up the front of it and splaying his fingers out over the younger man’s abdomen. He praised Bruce, in the back of his mind, for whatever training he was giving Jason, it was doing wonders for Dick’s pleasure as he felt the tightened muscles and the slightest trail of sweat forming everywhere. The way Jason’s muscles tightened each time he moved forward and up slightly, and the muscles in his thighs working in continuity, Dick felt it all going to his head, and then narrowing into his pelvis, where Jason was endlessly working.

Biting into the younger man’s shoulder, with heavy lidded eyes Dick looked up at the area in front of them, where there was a railing and a wall that separated the drop off into all of the other seats. With heated strength, Dick thrusted up hard, once, making Jason jolt and make a small noise in surprise before he was pressed firmly into that wall. Instinctively, Jason bent over, gripping the edge of the rail and smirking down at the audience that seemed to not even notice the two of them up there.

Jason stared aimlessly at the screen with his lips parted when he felt Dick’s saliva dripping between them, and more than likely coating over Jason’s ass and Dick’s cock. When Dick began thrusting into him again, he felt fingers digging into the tightened skin of his ass, surely leaving long, thin welts as he sighed.

Behind him, Dick eased in and out, watching the tightness of Jason move and adjust instantly to the girth of his cock, making him groan as he drew so far back that the head of his cock was being tightly wrapped around.

“Jesus,” Dick breathed out heavily, massaging his hands into Jason’s ass as he tried to keep his knees from wobbling and giving out beneath his weight.

When Dick moved into him again, he arched over Jason and wrapped two strong arms around his torso, encircling one arm around him and gripping Jason’s ribs, and with the other hand caressing the side of Jason’s face.

Against the pad of Dick’s thumb, Jason glanced back and bit into the solid bone of his knuckles, and then eased his lips down and around it when Dick began to move again, faster. After what felt like several minutes, Jason’s face was contorting into a pained expression, not being able to take much more of Dick pounding into him, faster and harder as time passed.

A quiet whimper came from Jason as he turned his head away, letting Dick tangle his fingers into his hair and tug at his scalp as he breathed heavily into his ear, “Almost there.”

Suddenly Jason grasped the other hand that was on his waist, and covered his own mouth with it, holding Dick’s fingers and muffling his subtle cries and moans. He wished he could push through the pain, and let Dick fuck him deep enough to gain enough pleasure from it, finding that particular spot Jason knew was there. But it wasn’t tonight, and Jason felt a mixture of pain and pleasure from Dick cussing under his breath against the younger man’s neck.

In one last effort, Jason shut his eyes tight, and then took Dick’s fingers into his mouth, only two at first, and swirling his tongue around the tip, moaning around them as he leaned his head to the side while licking between them. Hearing Dick’s breathing stop, and then an abrupt grunt, Jason let out a heavy breath. He was grasping onto Jason so tightly as he finished with a couple harsh exhales, not removing himself until he was completely finished and turning into a trembling, breathless mess.

Steadying himself against Jason’s strong back, Dick withdrew his body and slumped back against the seat with a loud _thud_. Jason could just barely hear Dick’s labored breath as he tugged his pants up and turned, regaining his composure quicker than Dick had, and settling back into the seat.

Staring up through thick black lashes and pale blue eyes, Jason smirked at Dick as he took a long drink of his soda.  Dick’s head was still spinning, even after he had done his jeans up and smoothed the too-long black locks of his hair out of his face, smelling Jason’s cologne on his hands as he did so.

Time seemed to pass slowly but in a haze as they both sat there, pretending to watch what was left of the movie. Interest had been lost long ago, but neither of them regretted spending the money.


End file.
